


KINKTOBER Kylux Collection

by MunchkinPumpkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Deep Throating, Doctor/Patient, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinPumpkin/pseuds/MunchkinPumpkin
Summary: KINKTOBER is upon us and this is the first year I'm going to participate in, so I've chosen Kylux as my kinky ship for the coming weeks. Will contain lots of sexual intercourse (obviously) and light BDSM. Some chapters might have mpreg or mentions of mpreg - since that's my own kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 - I've chosen a combination of INFLATION and DEEP THROATING. It does contain mentions of mpreg and belly inflation/air enema. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In his day-to-day life, Kylo Ren was feared. Whilst he didn't relish in the same legacy his grandfather had accumulated, he was very much respected as a direct descendant of great power. A master of The Force and a Knight of Ren meant he commanded a great deal of the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke trusted him to lead well.

 

  
Yet, there was one, a Commanding Officer who led Snoke's army. General Armitage Hux. A pompous man with bright Auburn hair slicked back, who stood with impeccable posture. The man lived for the First Order, following rules to such a degree that it made him insane. Such an attitude reflected rather well in the bedroom.  
A secret romance had ensued for a number of months, both using rough and animalistic sex to relieve pent up rage. Despite their workplace conflict, their sex was explosive and very pleasurable.

 

  
The two met at precisely 0200 every morning, when the ship was completely asleep, to avoid being caught in the act. Once inside Hux's quarters the soundproofing protected them from detection.

 

  
“Tonight, I've something special in mind.” Hux was dominant, he loved the power. Spending most of his time following Kylo Ren's orders – living under a ‘child's' shadow. The bedroom was his domain and by all means he loved to sexually punish Kylo.

 

  
“Special?” Kylo raised a brow, all too used to Hux's interest in the ‘special'. Kylo was amused at how Hux continuously came up with fresh ideas and new surprises. Although, he had to admit that sometimes Hux's imagination was borderline nightmarish.

 

  
“Yes. Special.” He reiterated. “Your clothes, take them off.” Kylo followed his dominant’s orders. Taking off his boots, then belt and unlaced his trousers. He discarded with his tunic and under garments until he'd striped down naked.

 

  
Hux smiled, seeing the younger man scattered with painful purple bruises. Half of which came from sparring practices and the others from his own hands and other instruments against the skin. With one aim in mind, he produced the very thing that he'd been eager to trial. A pump.

 

  
“What’s that?” Kylo scoffed. “What were you hoping to do with it?” He rephrased at Hux's glare. He was an obedient submissive and knew better than to ask such questions.

 

  
“I plan to fill you up with it.” Hux pulled back the pump and blew air into Kylo's face, sweeping away a lock of hair to illustrate his point. “Then I'll plug you up. Best none escapes.” Hux's spine tingled and shivers ran across his skin as an image took place in his mind. Seeing Kylo bloated to the point of popping was a pleasant visage.

 

  
“Then how will you fuck me?” Kylo pleaded.

 

  
“That is not my intention tonight, young lamb. I will indeed make you cum but this is purely for my own arousal.” Kylo shook his head, agreeing not to make an issue of the matter again. “Now, on all fours.” Kylo climbed onto his hands and knees, with his hole exposed in the air.

 

  
Hux found a plug and his riding crop, it was always a good thing to have it at hand encase his submissive acted out – after all he was still learning to behave. It seemed a shame that it's use was limited to the bedroom, having it on his person would surely keep Kylo's tantrums in order.

 

  
“You are at no point allowed to move or let any air escape until I am finished.” Hux ordered.  
“I understand.” Kylo took a deep breath as the funnel creeped into his hole. He shuddered slightly as the first gust of air was blown into his rectum.

 

  
Hux took his time to pump Kylo with air, enjoying how Kylo released small groans as his skin stretched to new proportions. Kylo kept to his promise and clenched around the funnel as to not waste any air. It'd been a difficult task close to the end as his body reached its capacity.

 

  
“Look at you. So full.” Hux withdrew the funnel and quickly replaced it with a plug. Kylo seemed to ease up when the plug was in place as it stopped the air from breaking through. “It almost looks like you're heavily pregnant. A rather beautiful sight.” Kylo reached down and rubbed his distended belly. Hux had inflated his middle to the point where he could no longer lay eyes on his own dick.

 

  
“With your baby?” Kylo played into the role quite nicely, caressing his stomach lovingly.

 

  
“My prodigy.” Hux corrected. He too stroked Kylo's skin, feeling how firm his stomach had gotten from being inflated. “This'll do nicely.” Hux was satisfied with the progress made today, “you will become bigger with practice.” He'd imagined Kylo to be bigger, fuller and rounder.

 

  
“Yes, father.” Kylo vowed.

 

  
“I rather like that term. You will do well to remember this.” Hux unlaced the waistband of his trousers and let his fly drape open while he withdrew his member. Kylo was very attentive and crawled over the bed to play.

 

  
He jerked Hux's dick whilst reaching for his own, manoeuvring around such a large obstacle. “No, not like that.” Hux demanded. Kylo knew exactly what his dominant wanted and so placed his lips around Hux's head. Placing small kisses along the shaft and down to the testicles before taking him in, right down to the tufts of hair. Hux grabbed Kylo by the back of his head, holding the man still whilst he rocked his hips. Fucking Kylo's mouth as he pleased.

 

  
Hux loved it deep, deep enough to make Kylo gag with every other thrust. “Go ahead and pet yourself.” Hux whispered.

 

  
Hux's thrusts became faster and more violent making Kylo's eyes water. Up until now Hux had been able to maintain his unflinching physique. Now his jaw was clenching and his eyes were shut. It was obvious that he'd given into the climaxing pleasure. Hux tapped Kylo on the head, the sign that he was drawing close to orgasm and wished for Kylo to stop.

 

  
Kylo stopped immediately, “what's the matter?”

 

  
“I do not want to finish like this. Lie down on the bed.” Kylo ran the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping away the excess saliva. “I want to release over your pregnant stomach." Hux pushed Kylo back onto the bed forcefully, taking one hand to his prick to aggressively yank himself until finish. Hux hovered over the mound of Kylo's belly and touched himself until pleasure filled gasps filled the bedroom. Hux lost control and painted Kylo with his cum.

 

  
“I'm surprised at you, Ren.” Kylo had been beating his own piece for a while and hadn't managed to achieve orgasm which was highly uncharacteristic.

 

  
“I'm close, I just need your help.” Kylo begged.

 

  
“Pha! Those words from the infamous Kylo Ren? I thought I'd never live to see the day.” Hux laughed at Kylo's vulnerability, “on one condition.”

 

  
“Anything, it's yours.” He became addicted to the orgasm high that came and fell, but became desperate for a final release.

 

  
“When we're done here, you must get dressed and walk back to your quarters, still very much full of air.” Hux said devilishly.

 

  
“Anything.” Ruled by his desire, he agreed to even the most ridiculous.

 

  
“Very well, you spoiled brat.” Hux dipped his head between Kylo's legs and took him in, in its entirety. Hux deep throated Kylo's member and tugged on his balls to help the young man along. True to his word, Kylo had been close. Hux felt Kylo's length grow hard and half an inch longer, and his head swollen.

 

  
Kylo gripped the bedsheets between his fingers as Hux sped up. Kylo was caught breathless as he came, his whole body reaching forward being completely overwhelmed by the climax. As his body unseized he moaned aloud before crashing back down. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

 

  
Hux swallowed the mouthful, “You should get dressed.” Hux stood back to marvel at his design. Kylo was covered in his seed and forcefully pregnant. If he trusted technology better he'd take a picture to admire at his convenience.

 

  
Their sex was earth shattering but Hux certainly didn't have any patience to extend their relationship to anything more than just that. The two shared this mutual understanding.  
Kylo struggled to put his clothes back on over the bump, but managed to slip his trousers on and wrap himself up in his cape. His efforts to conceal the bump was gracefully unsuccessful but that only brought Hux greater satisfaction in humiliating Kylo. Hux watched Kylo leave, refusing the younger man the act of kindness as to let him off and spare him any potential embarrassment. Yet, Hux was cold and unfazed by the look of pathetic desperation. When the door closed, Hux shook his head, amused.

 


	2. Day 2 - Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what medical play actually is, so I kept this chapter as a vanilla doctor role play. I have big things planned for the sensory deprivation challenge so most of my attention is going straight into that!

Hux had found Kylo buried deep under a layer of thick snow, tattered and beaten. Had it not been for his strategic move to place a tracker on Kylo's person, he'd have never been found. A part of him would have liked nothing more than to just leave him there and report back to Snoke the unfortunate bad news, leaving himself up for a rightful promotion. Yet, he couldn't. He honestly didn't want to. Kylo was a necessary pawn in the First Order and his demise would be altogether a great loss.

 

  
So he picked the younger man up and carried him any which way he could, all the while being mindful of the deep lacerations that tore at his face and ribs. Kylo remained unconscious for the duration of the hike back and Hux barely avoided collapsing under Kylo's dead weight.   
The medical bay was full, all available staff were tending to the gravely injured and dying. Hux thought that l leaving Kylo in the hands of the doctors would be a wasted effort, seeing as the saber wounds were not bleeding and all of the other wounds were merely superficial. Instead he took the healing wand and some bandages from the supply cabinet, he was going to take care of Kylo himself.

 

  
Hux took Kylo to his quarters and laid him down on the bed. He filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a wash cloth. Hux took the time to wipe away the dirt from around the wounds so that they closed up clean.

 

  
Hux turned on the handheld device and hovered it over the laceration below Kylo's cheek. It's pinprick voltage shocked Kylo awake. “Hux!”

 

  
“Save me your excuses, Ren. Lay down.” Hux replied bitterly.

 

  
“I don't know what came over me. That girl –“ Kylo responded, remembering that the battle was over, he'd let the girl escape with that rogue trooper, and barely made it out alive. He'd failed, quite epically.

 

  
“You were defeated by a little girl. A rebel no less.” Hux was disappointed with Kylo, he knew that Snoke overestimated the kid's abilities, but why still – was his main concern. He'd never proven himself and always fucked up given the chance. The days of overdependence on super powers was long over. “She was a novice. You are a skilled knight.”

 

  
“Next time, I'll do better.” Hux fell short of rolling his eyes.

 

  
“You're lucky that I took you in. Had I brought you to the infirmary The Supreme Leader would surely have your head.”

 

  
“Thank you, Doctor.” Kylo smirked.

 

  
“Watch it, Ren.” Hux glared, trying not to give in to Kylo's charm.

 

  
Hux continued to clean Kylo and seal his wounds, “I'd rather you be my doctor that any of those buffoons – ouch!” He hissed as Hux pressed a little too hard against his left set of ribs. The area was already turning purple.

 

  
“Stop whining.” Hux snapped.

 

  
“It would almost seem like you care about me.” Kylo remarked, noticing how well Hux had been taking care of him. He already felt better and now in spirit too.

 

  
“We have sex, my liking for you doesn't extend past that." Hux really had to live by that mantra. Even if he was steadily developing feelings beyond intimacy, they had to be squashed. The two were high ranking officials who were to remain professional should they wish to lead the First Order and be famously feared.

 

  
“Okay, Doctor...tell me this. What's my prognosis? Am I going to live?” Kylo frowned, moving on before Hux's words had a chance to resonate.

 

  
Hux raised an inquisitive brow, “You’re getting something out of this, aren't you?”

 

  
“I am.”

 

  
“You've got several bruises and possibly a few broken ribs. Are you really telling me that at a time like this, all you can think about is sex?” Hux loved Kylo's libido, the younger man was full of stamina and always in the mood. In all honesty, he believed that he'd poisoned the innocent child. It was his fault for seducing Kylo into partaking in his weird and wonderful sexual behaviour.

 

  
“Is that wrong? We are in your quarters, I’m laying on your bed.” Kylo felt the sheets beneath his hands. “Haven't you ever wanted to play doctor?”

 

  
“As a matter of fact, I have.” The two hadn't done much in the way of role play but it'd been something Hux had desperately wanted to try. Whilst a doctor – patient dynamic may be the most cliché first, it was a good way to begin. “Well, alright.” Hux smiled. “Now, I suppose it would be wise for me to remove your clothes so that I can get a better look.”

 

Hux unlaced Kylo's trousers and ripped off his shirt, “Is there anything wrong, doctor?”

 

  
“Yes, very wrong. It appears that you have an erection, how very naughty.” The prospect of sex had been enough to make him horny. Now, coupled with Hux's excellent performance, he was itching to go.

 

  
“Oh, is it curable?” He couldn't help but indulge in his own ploy, acting into his role perfectly.

 

  
“Very. I'm going to prescribe a healthy dose of sexual release.” Hux began to play with Kylo's piece, slowly pulling at the foreskin.

 

  
“Are doctors allowed to perform such tasks so well?” Kylo rocked his hips alongside Hux's rhythm. His General was extremely talented in more ways than one. “Do I have to beg?” Kylo squirmed, “I require your services.”

 

  
“Now, now, it's best not to rush these things. It'll only be painful if not taken care of properly. You know this.” Hux moved away from the bed, grabbing the lubricant from his cupboard. He stopped to admire the young man's body as it lay sprawled across the bed spread. “It's hard to tell these wounds apart, what I've done to you and what that rebel did.” Hux traced over some of the older scars and gingerly graced the new sore ones. “It would be quite unethical should I wish to leave a mark.” Hux removed his own uniform and stripped down to his bare skin. “The doctor will see you now.”

 

  
Hux knelt between Kylo's legs and spread his cheeks. Rubbing the lubricant in with his fingers, in and around the hole. He fingered Kylo's tight ass until the skin became more elasticated and Kylo's muscles ceased to tense. “take a deep breath and say, ‘ahhh'.” Kylo did just that. Crying out as Hux penetrated deep into his hindquarters. Hux hunched over Kylo's body sucking on the places he knew to be particularly sensitive. From his navel to his nipples, and finally to his neck. Hux suckled at the nape of Kylo's neck, reinforcing the love-bite that he'd marked days before.

 

  
“Doctor-" Kylo moaned out. Hux's thrusting became heavier and harder, shoving every last inch into Kylo's cherry ass. At first he'd felt like a spit roast hog, then he grew accustomed to the pain, and over time he learnt to enjoy being pounded.

 

  
“My inspection is almost complete, I shall fill you with my medicine.” Hux breathed, remaining very much in character.

 

  
“It's my drug.”

 

  
“You filthy addict.” Hux snarled. “Are you ready to receive your shot?” Kylo forcefully nodded his head. Hux took Kylo by the neck and choked his way through orgasm. He came, leaving a collection of his seed trapped. He continued through the twitching sensitivity to assist his partner. Kylo could feel the stream of cum as it fired from Hux's shaft, it sent him insane.   
Hux's deathly hold made the blood rush to his head and his face turn red. He let out the last passage of air left in his lungs to exclaim as the orgasm rifted through his body. Thick sprays coated his stomach and kept leaking until his body stopped seizing up. He'd been grateful when Hux left go of his throat, he could finally catch his breath.

 

  
“What a specimen.” Hux noted, eyeing the shire quantity and it's distance that covered Kylo's stomach and partially his own face. Hux had figured out some time ago that Asphyxia gave Kylo more extreme orgasms. He found the fact ironic given Kylo's love of force strangulation. “I do recommend that you repeat at least once a day until further notice, for best results.”

 

  
“Of course, doctor.” Kylo's breathing stabilized and he saw fit to clean himself up before the cum dried.

 

  
“Arrange a follow-up appointment for tomorrow. Sometime around 2AM shall do quite nicely.” Hux quoted, “next time I'll borrow a coat and perhaps some more daring equipment?” Kylo half dreaded the thought, taking away from that remark that Hux would bring something potentially dangerous like a set of defibrillators.

 

  
“Maybe you'll let me try something new?” Kylo asked.

 

  
“That all depends upon whether or not I like your ideas.” Hux was the dominant figure and wasn't too interested in allowing Kylo a turn. “See to it that you take care of those scars.” Hux ordered.

 

Kylo ran a hand over his right cheek, feeling the raised skin. “Will do, Doctor.”

 


End file.
